Follow Your Dreams (Denmark x Reader)
by Brattiana
Summary: Best way to explain this angst/fluff is reader and Denmark fall in love in human AU XD


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the characters

 **Summary:** Best way to explain this angst/fluff is reader and Denmark fall in love in human AU XD

 **Author's Notes:** I know I've been hiatus and should work on stories I'm already writing but I just have no inspiration for them at the moment. This isn't really a sorry one-shot but I've pretty much fallen in love with Denmark lately. I've read way too many Denmark x reader fanfics so I decided to write my own. I feel like the Nordics are a little too ooc. ;-; Oh well.

Yes, there's FraScot in this. I wrote it in because my friend, Gabbie.

* * *

You woke up blinking a million miles a minute. You looked around the room you were in. The Summer sun poured into the room through the window but it annoyed you at the moment. You looked at your hands like they were foreign and moved your (h/c) hair out of your face. You looked around the room and realized you weren't in your own house. "Damn it." You mumbled; not knowing who else would take you home. You'd known the Nordics since middle school but there was always two self-placed boundaries in your friendship. The first was never fall in love with them; after all they were your friends. You didn't want to be like other girls and swoon over them like an idiot. The second was whatever you do _never_ spend the night at their house. _Matthias Køhler_ in particular was always kind of a pervert.

You thought about this and groaned because you knew you'd stayed over. You weren't exactly sure who's room but after glancing around the room quickly; you had a pretty good idea. This caused you to peaked under the blanket to see what you were wearing. All you had on was your bra and underwear with an oversized shirt on your body that you'd never seen. You bit your lip in fear but you smelt the shirt; in hopes to figure out who's it was. Even though you'd known them all these years you didn't recognize the scent but it was intoxicating. You snuck out of the room; assuming that you weren't the only one there. You heard a gasp from behind you. "Matthias has a girl coming out of his room!" You heard the voice of Lukas. "When doesn't he?"

You turned and put a finger over your mouth but the Icelandic boy seemed to have suddenly remembered you. None of them had seen you in awhile because you'd been blowing them off for some mystery plans then eventually they'd gave up trying to get you to hang out with them. "Hey, Lukas. I forgot the name of the girl we used to hang out with. The (h/c) one with the pretty (e/c) eyes who never wants to come over." You heard an exasperated sigh. "Her name is (name). Why, Emil?" Emil nodded slightly at you. "Because I think she's the girl sneaking out of Matthias's room...and uh she's kinda wearing one of his shirts." The Norwegian burst out of his room to make sure his brother was wrong but sure enough he saw you. He gritted his teeth. "I'm going to kill that stupid Dane!" He stomped down the stairs and you ran after him. The rest of the Nordics were soon to follow. He was sort like an overprotective brother when it came to you.

When the four of you made it to the kitchen the Dane was already getting an ear-full. Matthias chuckled. "Nothing happened! She asked for a ride home while I was on my way to the bar. But she fell asleep in the car so I brought her home." He handed you your wallet. You sighed with both relief and self-annoyance. Lukas rolled his eyes.

But after that day you had stopped ignoring all of them. You spent more with them. But of course Lukas was still your best friend. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

-Time skip to autumn of that year-

Your heart skipped a beat when you read the acceptance letter the college you'd wanted to get into. You wanted to go get The Nordics to have celeberate with them. But instead you decided on going to get a few drinks at the bar by yourself. You'd thought you were spending too much time with them. It could have been that. You wanted it to be that. You couldn't accept the fact that you and Matthias had become close. That you got the tingles when he accidently touched your hand or when he got too close to you. That you noticed when he 'accidently' tapped your leg when the six of you were watching a movie; he always seemed to think you didn't notice then stop. You especially didn't want anyone to know you'd nearly kissed him when he drove you home just the night before. In fact you'd both agreed never to speak of it.

The bartender, who you knew rather well, named Alister was surprised to see you. "Ah, lass! There ye are! I was beginning to think you'd forgot all about this place." You giggle. "Does everyone know who I've been spending most of my time with?" He shrugs. "The Hell if I know? But that Dane comes here a lot, ye know? I'm surprised ye don't come with him. I mean he does know ye used to hang out here right?" You gave a small nod.

"(Name), I have a question." He said and you nodded again as if to tell him to continue. "So Francis and I have been watching the way ye act 'round him. I know Francis is a 'romance expert' and all but he thinks I'm wrong. I know I'm right. There's something going on? At least with ye feelings, no?" You gave a short nod. "Sometimes I think he feels the same and other times..." You were cut off but his voice. "Can I get a round for us?" He said as he was walking in the bar with the other Nordics. You were a little upset they didn't invite you. But then again you lacked to invite them. You finished your sentence staring at them. "I don't..." The Scottish male sighed. "Don't worry, lass. He'll come around. Trust me. " Then he looked toward the Frenchman at the other end other the bar stools. "FranceyPants! You owe me twenty dollars. She does have feelings for him."

You ignored their bet and walked over to the Nordics; pushing your (h/c) flyways out of your (e/c) eyes. "Hey, guys! I have to tell you something." You smiled at them and they seemed interested in what you had to say. "So I got accepted into (dream college)! I was going to invite you out for drinks to celebrate but I thought maybe we were spending too much time together." You glanced at the Dane and then back to all of them. "Anyway, I'm leaving in a few weeks!" You heard a 'boo' come from the Dane; causing you and the other Nordics to look at him. "That's lame." You felt you your eyes water up and you wiped the tears away. "I've wanted to go to this college since I was a little kid." You mumbled.

Just like that you left the bar. You'd even left town the next morning, just so you wouldn't have to see him. He called you tons of time to say sorry, texted you, and even filled your voicemail but your phone was off. You were on a plane to (dream college) and nothing would change that.

It didn't take more than three weeks for you to change your number. The only way he'd find you now is by actually searching for your college and going on a search for you. Maybe that was what you wanted but you weren't sure.

* * *

-Winter; one year later-

It was cold winter day and you were wrapped up in a scarf with your crush. He was so amazing and he thought you were as well. But you were both book worms and so you agreed no to dating. You were giggling and talking as you walked down the street. You didn't realize you being followed until you heard a loud crash.

The two of you pulled the scarf off before you ran over and saw a Dane, who was slightly memory arising to you, sprawled out in front of a trash can that had tipped over. "This look suits you." You said and he smiled as he got up. "Min kære?" You rolled your eyes. "Don't call me that...but Matthias what are you doing here?" He was surprised you any Danish words; especially ones that translated to 'my dear' or sometimes 'my love'. You'd been taking Danish since Freshman year as compensation for losing the Dane. But after time you'd completely forgotten that was the reason you signed up for that class. He bit his lip. "I...we have really missed you...we all thought maybe you'd come back over breaks and we all could go out drinking. You know how it was before...but you haven't come...so I finally decided to come find you." You were reminded of the life you'd forced yourself to forget. You were instantly annoyed by too. This was the man who'd caused you many heartbreaks but you didn't say anything. You let Matthias do Matthias while he flirted with you and sometimes made you think he cared about you. All you were doing was hanging out with your friends and ignoring the fact that he had slept with many women; meanwhile flirting with you in the past few months before you left.

No, it wasn't fair that he messed around with your heart and called your dreams lame. Then when you finally move on, he comes back around. He was messing up your whole life just be being here. You wanted to scream at him to leave. But you couldn't because part of you wanted him to stay.

You turned around to Arthur, who was surprised to hear anything about you drinking. "Arthur, before you freak out let me explain." The Brit nodded as green eyes met (e/c) eyes. "Please do." You buried your hands into your face to think of how to word this. "I guess I should start with how I was friends with him and his brothers since middle school. But I gave myself this rule that I wouldn't ever go to their house. I'd been blowing them off a lot for a few weeks. Well then one night, the year before freshman year, I was walking home from work and got really tired. I asked Matthias to drive me home and he was going to drive me home. But I fell asleep. So he took me to his home. I threw up all over myself at some point so he changed me out of my clothing and into...clean clothes...sort of...but nothing happened. His brothers caught me trying to get out of the house without anyone noticing. His brothers are Lukas, Tino, Berwald, and Emil. Well after that I started hanging out with them again. _The Nordics were known for two things. How much they drank and Matthias's sexual reputation. His rep isn't as high as people think._ " The Dane shrugged not really seeing a need to protest as you continued. "So a lot of people thought that I never only hung out with them. But that wasn't true. We drank sometimes a lot but there was times when I was with jamming out with Matthias and Berwald to their music or jamming out with Lukas and Tino to their music. I liked both types of music. Sometimes I'd spend time with Emil and . There was times when all six of us watch movies together. But all that childish behavior had to end. I'm in college now. Plus, Matthias aren't you the one called college lame?"

The Dane's whole body shifted uncomfortably as he mentally cursed himself. He hadn't ever realized how much that effected you. You started to walk away with Arthur. "Wait...(Na...)...Arthur..." You both turned around. "Promise to treat her well and I'll go home and never bother you again." The Dane mumbled but in his eyes was a look you'd never seen. He was going home but he'd be wait for you to knock on the door. Arthur nodded his agreement. Your pride wouldn't let you admit it but you felt bad. You were afraid of being hurt. Maybe you liked Arthur because he was 'safe' and not because you actually liked him.

You and Arthur continued on your way; rushing back because Arthur pointed out you might be late for Russian History if you didn't hurry up. He didn't have this class but he was still going to make sure you got there on time. The Dane watched as you ran off with the Brit. He sighed and thought that'd be the last time he'd ever see you.

* * *

-Summer; Three years later in home town-

You finished college and were taking a break before heading straight into your new line of work. You couldn't wait you actually getting to do your (dream job). But you needed a quick break you knew in was dangerous to take it in this town but here you were in the very same bar where you'd been heartbroken four years ago. You were having a few drinks. You heard a Norwegian accent call your name and you spun around. "LUKAS!" You squealed and ran over; pulling the Norwegian into a hug. You didn't see any of the other Nordics; which was relieving at the moment. He oddly enough hugged back. When the two of you pulled apart; he stared into your (e/c) eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again! Especially after the stupid Dane went and confessed his love for you." You shook your head. "He never admitted that. But maybe that was because of Arthur..."

Lukas shrugged. "Well that explains why he wasn't his normal self. But after a few months he was back to normal." You shrugged then you were both surprised to hear the Dane. "Hey, can we get another drink over here?" He said before his lips pressed against some girl's again. But he could feel you and Lukas staring at him. He pulled out of the hallow meaningless drunken kiss. His eyes landed on you and his eyes widen. "No way...(N-name)? B-but you...and...and...and no." You just stare at him as he stood up and he walks over to you. "Y-you're back." You moved some (h/c) flyways out of your face and nodded. The girl was saying random curse words in Danish; that made it clear she knew who you were. The one girl who so called _The Northern King of Europe_ had actually fallen for for. "I've missed you." He mumbled and reached out to hug you but you stepped back. "I missed you too." You whispered.

He watched as his date left and he didn't really care. He was more worried about why you wouldn't hug him. He decided on you must officially be dating Arthur. "But you're not single?" He muttered his question and you shook your head. "No, I actually...I'm...I finished college and...uh...the thing is I got a job...in the line of work I always wanted...I'm only...I came into town for a few days...so I could take a quick break...before I leave again." He bite lip for a minute before he pulled you into a kiss; which you pulled out of. "Matthias, I can't...I'm sorry...but everyone expects me to chose between you and 'some job out of town'. But I'm not choosing either. I'm choosing to chase my dreams."

You started to leave the bar but stopped when you heard a conversation that interested you. "Oi! Francis! Opinion?" The bartender, Alister, asked a Frenchman; who was drinking wine. He looked at the Dane. "Based on the results of our past bet and what just happened; they'll end up together." The Scot was quick to disagree. "No, ye wrong. She defintely just shut him down for good." That meant a bet was about to be put in place and you walked over. "How about you stop betting on my life? Can I place a bet on someone else's?" They both stared at you so you continued. "If I'm right both of you owe me twenty dollars. If I'm wrong I owe both of you each twenty dollars." They shook your hands in agreement before even knowing the bet. "Francis, I'm betting you come here everyday because you enjoy seeing Alister. Alister, I'm betting you take any extra shift you can get so you have an excuse to see Francis as often as possible." They both sighed and pulled out their wallets; handing you a twenty. "Great! You two should talk about that." You said before walking out of the bar.

This time leaving the bar for your dreams was different than the last. Matthias came out of the bar after you. "(Name)! Wait!" You turned around as the Dane ran over. When he was standing in fornt of you he pushed those annoying (h/c) flyaways out of your (e/c) eyes. _"_ _Jeg har brug for dig i mit liv! Jeg er forelsket i dig!"_ You were surprised by those words. You already knew they translated to "I need you in my life! I am in love with you!" You looked to your feet; you (e/c) eyes wide. "Jeg elsker også dig..." He kissed the top of your head. "Then let me be your new dream?" You sighed but nodded with that he pulled you into a passionate and meaningful kiss; which you gratefully returned.


End file.
